Para Bellum
by Dadailayda
Summary: After some of the clones refused to execute Order 66, galaxy is in chaos. Obi-wan Kenobi and Senator Amidala along with Luke and Leia run to the outer rim to meet with surviving Jedi and their troops with hopes of creating a rebellion. Meanwhile, Darth Vader who is feeling betrayed by his wife and his best friend tries to bring peace to the galaxy with his own methods.


**Some boring notes for the writer:** Hello dear reader! I am not a native English speaker so if there is some grammar mistakes please let me no. Plus I know this chapter is really short and tells little to nothing I just wanted to publish it so that I feel obligated to write the rest hope you like it.

CHAPTER 1: Hope

_Civil War! After some of clone troopers' refusal of order 66  
surviving Jedi run away to outer rim with their loyal clone troopers.  
With its military forces divided in half the young empire straggle to maintain control over the galaxy._

_Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Yoda and new mother Senetor Amidala along with many representatives from planets  
tries to gather the surviving Jedi and their troops to fight the empire._

_ Darth Vader, heir of the Empire and commander of the armies,  
hunts down the Jedi spread across the galaxy while looking for his wife  
and children_

Obi-Wan Kenobi I

_How the hell did this happen? _This was the only thing in his mind since that day. He killed Grievous that day, what a glorious day it was suppose to be, in his mind he was going to come back to Coruscant and celebrate the end of the war with Anakin. No more war, no more battle, no more dead clones and no more dead Jedi. That amazing day turned into a nightmare so quickly. Everything felt so surreal. More than 3 days later, it still felt surreal. He still felt like, he was going to wake on a ship going to another adventure with Anakin and Ahsoka .

"Sir we have a transmission from a Jedi." His thoughts are interrupted by Cody. Cody did not betray him at least there was at still one or two people he can trust. He was certain that this was just another trick by the empire to capture surviving Jedi.

"It's a trap, send no reply" he said "send no transmission of any kind" he continued. He did not know who to trust, he felt like he knew nothing. All he wanted to do was set foot on a planet, on any planet. They have been in space for 3 days now, not knowing where to go and it started get to his nerves. Cody simple said "Yes, sir" and left. Obi-Wan know that Cody was feeling as bad as him. His brothers betrayed him and their commanders. He must be feeling the same things as Obi-Wan maybe even worse things. As Cody exited the room a golden figure get in, it was C-3PO. C-3PO approached to him, seemed very excited.

"Master Kenobi, Miss Padmé is awake" he said in his unique style. Obi-Wan smiled for the first time in 3 days. He followed C-3PO to ship's medical wing. She was sting on her bed holding Leia and Luke, all 3 of them smiling to each other, this scene melted Obi-Wan's heart. _There is still hope_. Padmé look up from her children to Obi-Wan.

"Hello" she greeted him. "How long was I unconscious? They seem to grow a little" she chuckled slightly.

"Only 3 days Padmé, and they are exactly at same size" he said with a fake happy voice. He took Luke out of his mother's hands and sit beside Padmé.

"How are you feeling? "What happened on Mustafar?"

They both asked at the same time. They both smiled sadly. Obi-wan open his mouth to answer her question but got cut off by Cody, again.

"Sir there is a transmission coming from Bail Organa's ship. He claims to be with Master Yoda." Obi-wan looked up to Padmé with a hope in his eyes.

"Could be another deception" he started but Padmé stopped him before he could list his worries.

"I trust Bail, with my life" she said, slowly.

"Well then, I hope this trust does not get us killed" he exhaled loudly while standing up. He handed Luke to Cody without thinking and left the medical wing to get to the bridge.

"Hello there" he muttered. Trying not to get his hopes too high.

"Survived, you have" Master Yoda answered his greeting. "Happy I am, to hear that"

Obi-wan was relived for the first time in 3 days. "Master Yoda, do you have any news from other Jedi, are there any survivors, where are you, we are near ..." But he couldn't finish his questions once again. Yoda cut him off with urgency in his voice.

"Speak for long, we cannot. Notice this transmission Empire can, to Dagobah system you should come with your troops, talk there we can" he said and ended transmission without giving Obi-wan any chance to reply. He sighed "Set our course to Degobah system" he said softly and left the bridge.

_There is a purpose now at least _after 3 days of nothingness, he has hope now. Maybe they can start to make things right, just maybe.


End file.
